


Chara's Lumberjanes Week Entries

by TheMangledSans0508



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, I told yall, Lumberjanes Week, Lumberjanes week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Howdy campers! Here are my entries for Lumberjanes week!
Relationships: April/Jo (Lumberjanes), Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Favourite Roanoke/Favourite Scene

This was incredibly dangerous, they could die. They probably would, but they’d go out as heroes. It would be well worth the risk if they made it through.

She pulled Ripley close against her side. It wouldn’t do any good if her idea didn’t work, but in the meantime, it made Ripley feel safer and that relaxed her.

_ Ka-boom! _

She saw the light reflect off the area around them and could practically hear the electricity crackling as it was conducted through the metal. She knew that normal wood was not a conductor, but she also knew that sometimes it could depending on if it had been altered in certain ways. Rubber wasn’t a conductor though, so hopefully, a large pile of tires would be enough to keep them relatively safe.

Then a glow surrounded the ship, and soon it was all that was around them. Streaks of white showed they were moving, but she didn’t really know where to. The best-case scenario was the lake. Worse, some unrecognizable part of the woods. 

Once she deemed the boat stable enough to walk on while they warped, she ran to climb the ropes that lead up the mast. 

“I’m gonna get a better view to see where we are when we get back to the forest! Stay there, Rip!” she shouted. Of course, however, Ripley jumped up and dashed to the side of the ship, looking over the edge.

Then the gold was gone, and the land below them was water. They hovered for a second and she grinned, she knew where they were, and they were in the best-case-scenario.

The ship dropped and so did she, landing on the deck and rushing over to throw the ladder overboard. Selkies, werewolves, and campers alike climbed the ladder and collapsed on the deck, gasping for air.

“Annie Edson Taylor that was dangerous,” she chuckled weakly. As everyone got back to their feet, Mal picked her up and spun them around. She could barely hear Ripley in the background.

“Mal! Are you okay?” She had tears in her eyes, but made no move to wipe them away and gripped Mal’s shoulders.

“I am now!” They kissed loosely, then she was put back on her feet, but left her hands where they were.

“What!” April’s voice rang out. She smiled and glanced over at her, leaning into Mal.

“I… Molly… pirate ship… what!” She was incredibly confused and her hands waved desperately.

Jo chuckled lightly and walked over, resting her hand on her shoulder.

“Haha, yeah, Molly ‘what?’” she smiled gently.

Molly smiled back and took a deep breath, preparing to say everything in one go. 


	2. Favourite Side Charater/Cryptid

With one sniff she could tell a storm was coming. It smelled like a small one, not one to worry about, but better safe than sorry.

“Batten down the hatches!” she commanded. Two crew members ran below deck while the other two scrambled around the deck. She went to the helm, gripping the steering wheel with determination.

“Lower deck is secure!” Monday shouted.

“Thank you, twins,” she shouted back. “Go hunker down, we don’t got long before the storm hits us!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” With a salute, the pair ran back to the lower decks.

“Status report of the hull?” she asked.

“Secure!”

“Go with the other two. I’ll keep her steady,” she ordered. Moirin nodded Bon to the hatch and turned back to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Karen. I'm staying here because you sure can't steer the ship by yourself. It's too dangerous," she growled, but it was more benevolent than malevolent.

"Captain's orders, go shelter. I can do this myself, I did for ten years," she weakly snapped.

"Yeah, well not anymore. I've seen you in storms like these and they're too much for one person alone, even if they are a werewolf. I'm. Staying. Right. Here," she insisted. Karen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but no backseat sailing. I'll drag you down myself if you do."

"Please, I could sail this ship ten times better than you." Karen barked a laugh.

"They call me Seafarin' Karen for a reason. We can compete later. Right now, we're entering the belly of the beast."


	3. Favourite OTP

The early morning sun shone brightly through a crack in the curtain, allowing a single streak to come in and light up the cabin. It would have been beautiful, a lone ray slipping into the darkness of their shack.

If it hadn’t been directly in Molly’s eyes.

She opened one eye and squinted, blinded for a few seconds. She groaned and buried her face into the slightly rough material. Thankfully it wasn’t too hot because the combined heat of two people would make it near unbearable. 

She looked up at the girl she was on top of, who was sleeping just fine. Mal’s hair was covering one of her eyes, which moved slightly when she breathed. One of her hands was resting on the back of Molly’s head and the other was on her stomach. She would be comfortable laying there with her all day.

If the sun wasn’t in her eyes.

She took a hand that she had wrapped around her waist to cup her cheek lightly.

“Mal,” she mumbled. Mal stirred slightly, only turning her head slightly. “Mal, I want to move a little.”

“What time is it?” she grumbled, grabbing around the bed for her forbidden iPod. Jen didn’t bother to take it away since she and Mal shared a fondness for eighties and nineties pop and she only used it for music. “It’s like five-thirty. We’ve got to get up at like, seven. Why don’t we just stay up?”

“I’m tired, but the sun is in my eyes so can we just like, move a little?” she asked. Mal nodded, scooting over so Molly could move up next to her. She glanced over the room, trying to spot where their friends were.

Ripley was on her bunk, curled up gripping Bubbles tightly who also seemed comfortable. Jen was asleep with a book on her face, either because she fell asleep reading or to combat the sun. Jo and April were on April’s bunk, Jo was splayed out with April tucked against her side. If Molly had to guess, one of them had a nightmare.

Molly put her head on the pillow, facing Mal. Mal wrapped her arms around her back and gripped her tightly. Molly chuckled lightly and snuggled into her.

"I'm still annoyed that the sun woke me up," she purred.

"I'll fight the sun," Mal mumbled.

"I don't think you can do that."

"I can try. I'd do anything for you."

"Likewise," Molly whispered, resting her head in the crook of Mal's shoulder to return to sleep until April woke them all.


	4. AU

_ What did I do this time? _ She thought to herself as she dived between two tree trunks, narrowly avoiding an arrow the lodged into the trunk next to her. Three hired thugs trailed her, though visibly having trouble keeping up with her through the forests of Falkreath. She just wanted to get home, she hadn’t stolen anything recently, there had been no murder or disrespect towards the rich.

Though that reminded her to run to Windhelm soon and snatch a few things from the Jarl. He wouldn’t miss a few books, they were going to a good cause.

She saw the house they were building and let out a sigh of relief. Though as her focus was on safe haven, a sword grazed her back. She let out a yelp and tumbled over the edge, landing on the blueprints for the building. She’d apologize to Jo later.

She was about to fall back on a scroll, use a quick burst of flame to give herself some time to recover and turn the tables on her pursuers when another arrow flew past her.

This time, however, it was into the chest of the closest thug. She pushed herself off the table, dragging her sword out of its sheath to battle her followers.

After all three mercenaries lay in puddles of blood at her feet, she turned to the set of feet approaching silently behind her.

“Thanks,” she breathed.

“Supply runs shouldn’t take a week.” Molly stood before her, a hand on her hip. The unnaturally tall Bosmer looked incredibly tired. “Jen was going to go looking for you herself.”

“It does when you're wanted in the two nearest holds. Thank Akatosh you guys kept her from that. She’d probably have gotten killed,” she stated. Molly nodded in agreement.

“I told her someone had to watch Ripley.”

“You look tired, didn’t you sleep?” she asked.

“No. Somebody had to be on watch and I had a feeling you’d get in some trouble.”

“You worry too much.” She got a smile.

“You’re one to talk. Now we have to make a trip to Whiterun soon, me and you since April would get in a fight, Jo’s building the manor, and Jen has to babysit Ripley.”

“She’s like, nineteen, she can take care of herself.” Molly cocked an eyebrow.

“I disagree. Anyways, let’s take it easy for a week and then Whiterun, sound good?”

Mal smiled.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	5. Roanoke Parents/Seasons

“Are you sure we’re ready?” Leo asked. James nodded. 

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Leo grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Then let’s go get him.”

They walked in the orphanage, looking around for an adult to talk to. They stepped carefully as children ran rampant around the building, laughter and giggling filled the air along with a sense of sorrow. They finally found one, an older woman with grey hair who was talking to a pair of kids.

“So, now you see why you can’t just take things that don’t belong to you?” she asked. The pair nodded. “Alright, now go get that toy and give it back to your brother.” The two pushed past them and rushed out of the room, the woman gave them a kind smile.

“Hello, gentlemen, how may I help you?” 

“We’ve come about Jo, we called earlier this week?” Leo said. She nodded.

“Oh, yes, I remember. I’m so glad you two want to take him in, he has a bright future. He’s been here about a year and I hoped he wouldn’t be here much longer, it can be traumatising. We try out best here, but growing up without parents and kids always coming and going can be hard,” she explained.

“Can we meet him?” James asked.

“Of course, he’s back here.” The woman led them to a room to the side, which had a row of beds a few feet apart. 

They were all various states of disorganised, with toys or clothes or blankets strewn about. On the farthest bed, a young boy sat, fiddling with a few blocks. 

“Jo, dear, could you come here please?” The boy reluctantly walked over to them, folding his hands in front of him.

“Hey there.” James knelt down to his level. He hid behind the old woman a little bit.

“Darling it’s okay,” she assured. “So, he’s three, been with us about a year we weren’t given any reason for him to be put in the system, we just got him one day. The only thing is he does have autism, but it’s not incredibly severe.”

“Hey, little buddy.” Leo came down, resting his hand on James’s shoulder.

“So, what do you think?” James questioned. Leo looked at him and smiled.

“He’s perfect.

~

April hugged a seven-year-old Jo tightly.

“I understand Jo, they’ll understand too!” Jo looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“Do you really think so?” April nodded furiously.

“They’ll love you no matter what, I promise.” Jo breathed deeply.

“Let’s go.”

They pushed open the door to Jo’s house, Leo was cooking something while James read the newspaper, sipping coffee out of a mug.

“Hey, buddy! Hey April! How are your parents today?” April flinched.

“Mom’s with the doctors again, but Jo wants to tell you something.” She moved back, standing behind Jo and grabbing her hand to offer some assurance.

“What is it, honey?” They both came over.

“Dads, I’m not a boy. I don’t feel like one.”

“Are you a girl, or another gender?” James asked. 

“I’m a girl.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

There was some discussion between the two adults.

“Let’s give it some time before we do anything big, a few weeks…”

“Is it too early for hormone blockers?”

Jo didn’t understand what those words meant. With one glance at April, it was revealed she didn’t either.

“Alright, sweetie. Do you want to get some new clothes this weekend? Your papa and I have to work this week.”

“Yes, please!”

“Alright, we love you, Jo.”

“Wait, do you still want that to be your name?” Leo interjected

“Yeah, but my full came can be Josephine.”

“Okay, thank you for telling us, dear,” James said.

“ Thank you, dads!” She ran up and hugged them tightly.

They smiled. She had grown so much since they adopted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I misunderstood the prompt but aaah i like this kinda ima redo this one sometime


	6. Grown Up Roanokes/Last Day of Camp

The sounds of conversation woke her from her sleep on a Saturday morning. The warmth she had fallen asleep with at her side was gone, which was slightly unusual seeing as she normally got up first. 

She got out of bed, stretching as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt and some shorts. It might have been winter but it was hot in their home since someone in the home wanted to tinker with it. It was bearable, and it made Jo happy.

She slid the door open, keeping an eye out in case Bubbles or one of Ripley’s critters was lying on the stairs.

“What are you going to do?” She heard Jo ask. An exasperated sigh followed.

“I don’t know, with everything that she’s done to me, and how it kept going until the day I left, I think she just wants something from me,” Molly replied. The TV was on some show about ghosts that was a hot debate whether was faked or not in their house. Molly was sitting at their dining table, staring at her phone as she gently stroked Bubbles. Jo was in the kitchen, making something that may or may not be edible.

She reached the landing of the stairs, almost tripping over a stray shoe that had wound up there. She slammed her hand against the wall to keep from falling, causing Jo to turn around in surprise.

“I am the embodiment of beauty and grace,” She muttered. Jo laughed.

“Yes, dear.”

“Morning.” Molly smiled at her, then looked over to Jo. “Now we just need Ripley and Mal, then we can go visit Jen.”

“I forgot Jen wanted to see us. Did we do something or just to make sure we didn’t commit any crimes again?” she asked.

“Ripley accidentally summoned a demon when we found that book in the closed building on campus, and Molly’s guardian was Jen so she got called,” Jo explained.

“I still can’t believe they just accepted that. Molly, you’re twenty-one and Jen is twenty-nine. She’s not even your legal guardian, you just said she was.” Molly shrugged.

“Their fault they didn’t check. She said it was fine. I would’ve done Nellie but she doesn’t have a phone.”

“And she is much less responsible.” She hadn’t even heard Mal come down the stairs and jumped slightly when she spoke. She moved down the stairs to sit on the couch, walking lightly so Ripley wouldn’t wake up from her footsteps. Mal sat across from Molly at the table.

“You just don’t like Nellie.”

“That’s true, but she also is like a dictator in anything she controls. She’d yell at them like she owed the college.” Jo nodded in agreement.

“Also, Jen like appointed herself our mother? She had us for, like, a week, before she decided that she had to take care of us,” Jo added.

“So, do we want to bring her the book?” she grinned. Mal picked up on what she was doing and flashed her a smile.

“Definitely, she’d love to read it,” she said.

“Are you two crazy? No way!” Molly stated.

“No, she is not even allowed to see that book. She will flip.” Jo rapped her fingers against the counter.

“I don’t know, I think she’d like it.”

“You are insane, April,” Molly mumbled.

“Thank you, my dear Molly, for stating the obvious.” April stood up and bowed dramatically, practically hearing Jo’s eye roll.

“We’re keeping the book, I’m the only person who can read it without summoning anything or starting the apocalypse.” Molly put her finger in the palm of her hand. 

“We know babe, we’re just messing with you guys.” Mal smiled at her fondly. Jo pressed her palm against her forehead.

“How did I not realize that,” she mumbled.

They talked for a while longer, playfully bickering and discussing where they wanted to explore next. They kept up discussing random matters when a dog bounded up the stairs and went directly to Molly, startling Bubbles.

“Bindi! Calm down, girl!” she commanded weakly. The boxer dog listened, deciding to lick her knee.

Ripley came up next, tightly gripping a tabby cat.

“Loki accidentally headbutted the stairs on his way up, so I decided it would be best to carry him!” she grinned.

“How’s Maize?” Jo asked.

“A lot better! I think she just needed to get used to her new home.”

“Hey, Mol? I think we should get a bearded dragon,” Mal said. 

“This house is turning into a zoo,” Jo muttered.

“We should like, turn the sunroom into a pet room,” April suggested. Jo thought about it.

“We would need to hook the furnace up so it would be warmer in there since it’s freezing right now,” Jo pondered.

“We could do it though, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, until then we can just summon some demons and-” Mal started saying.

“I swear on Calamity Jane’s ghost if you two don’t stop talking about summoning demons I will flip.” Molly ran a hand through her hair and Mal placed one on her shoulder.

“Still just messing with you hon,” she smirked.

“Okay, is everyone ready to go?” Jo asked. April scanned her body.

“I should probably shower.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

“Advantages of getting up early, we already did,” Molly boasted.

“Ripley can be done in like five minutes, Mal you take like fifteen, and April takes like thirty, and we have two showers but Ripley’s is hers alone, so we’ll be out of here in like an hour? Think you guys can do that?” Jo figured. The group nodded. “Hop to it then, let’s get there before Jen comes here.”

After they showered and finally piled into the car, they took at most twenty minutes to make it to Jen’s apartment. When they knocked on the door, a very unamused Jen opened the door.

“I get a call from the college saying you got caught in an out-of-bounds area, then that you stole school property, and now you take hours to get here and I still need an explanation!” she asserted. Ripley lurched forward and grabbed Jen in a hug, despite having grown she was still shorter than Jen, at five foot four, so it was rather comical.

The rest of the team joined the hug until she sighed and slipped out.

“Fine, just come in and explain yourselves!” The girls nodded and filed into the building with a sense of nostalgia washing over them.


	7. Free Day

“Do you have the goods?” she nodded. Placing three jars of glitter on the table, she looked into the masked face across from her.

“We agreed on four.”

“The counsellors are getting tougher to get by,” she replied coldly. The other party sighed, placing down two battery packs.

“Pleasure doing business with you, as always Greybeak,” she smiled. The other party in their plague mask grumbled as they walked away.

She smiled, going into the woods a safe distance before taking off her cloak and clown mask. She walked back to her cabin, sneaking inside. She quickly moved back to her bunk.

Then her eyes were illuminated by a flashlight.

“Ripley, what on Earth were you doing outside in the middle of the night?” Jen said.

“I saw a unicorn!” Ripley lied. She didn’t like lying, but if she was to stay on top of her game it was her only option.

Jen scanned her knowingly, before sighing and waving her hands.

“Sure, sounds more reasonable than Jackalopes.”

Ripley grinned, turning back to have a well rest a criminal shouldn’t deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greybeak is someone we know folks but I might be taking a stretch.


End file.
